Green
by PlayMyPoisonousGame
Summary: Belarus overhears China and Russia making plans which lights a green flame of jealousy within her heart. Slight RoChu. Use of human names One Shot for now. Rated for violence and blood.


**Warning: Possible OOC, Slight torture, and Extreme Describing OH MY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Hetalia – Axis Powers or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This has been floating in my head for a few weeks and I finally realized that I had no idea how I would make this a complete story so now it's a One-shot. I have no inspiration for my other story so I wrote this for inspiration and ended up loving it and finishing it in one day. Even if it is tragically short...**

**Oh well, inspiration shall come from elsewhere…**

**I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

In jealousy there is more self-love than love. ~François Duc de La Rochefouculd

_Let me tell you a story…_

* * *

A large smile graces the face of an even larger Russian. He picks up the smaller figure in front of him in a large, backbreaking, bear hug. Burying his face in the smaller's long, dark hair he tightens his grip.

"Thank you Yao Yao! You won't regret it, da~?" He says excitedly to the one in his arms who was now struggling to be released.

"Ivan, can you please put me down, aru~?" The one referred to as Yao gasps, now finding it hard to breath. Ivan sets him down, a large smile still stuck to his face. Though the smile was of pure intentions, Yao couldn't help but feel like a little girl in front of a hungry tiger. He suppresses a shiver as he rights his clothing and hair then looks up at the tall Russian man.

"I hope I don't regret it, I'll see you tonight, aru." He says with a wave of his hand and a smile then turns and walks away, down the street to his car where he would drive to his hotel and get ready for tonight. Ivan turns and walks the other way.

"Yao Yao is so nice to give me a second chance! I'll not mess this one up, da." He says happily, his violet eyes full of hope. In his head he goes over a checklist of things to do before tonight. This included, making reservations at a nice restaurant, washing his scarf, and –ever hopeful – cleaning his hotel room, just in case Yao gets drunk enough. Oh and maybe he should bring his panda suit!

As he walks away thinking these happy thoughts, a platinum blond head peers out from an ally within hearing distance. Blue eyes narrow from an emotion that can only be described as jealousy as green as an emerald dragon. Natalia leans against the wall and slides down until she is sitting on the ground. That little bastard was interfering with her plans. Ivan couldn't love him! She would marry Ivan and they would be happy, happy, happy! But first she needed to get rid of China. This would be hard, considering he had already lived over 4000 years. She could do it! She was crazy, I mean _crafty_ enough.

* * *

_The steady clicking of heels echo through the alley, bouncing off of the brick walls and dancing in front of and behind the cause of the sound, racing down to each end before the next click comes. The simple clicks that at any time would seem harmless ring like a death bell for any and all of her victims. She knew it and loved it; it almost made her walk slower, almost. But, she still had a mission to finish. It's not like she could leave all the fun to Lithuania. She thinks this with a smile, flipping her long platinum hair over her shoulder, letting it sway behind her as she continues on joyfully to her destination._

_ She specifically avoids stepping in the many puddles and potholes that are scattered all about this long forgotten alley. She wouldn't want to trip and ruin her favorite outfit for such an occasion. This consisted of a pair of black heeled oxfords. The back to the heel and around the top of the shoe to the laces and the toe were all a very shiny material while the rest was a mesh material that if she stepped in one of the many puddles would let her foot get very wet, which was not an ideal occurrence. Skin toned hosiery was on her legs as per norm with most outfits, either this or something lacy. Her dress was an elegant columbia blue with white buttons running all the way down to the hem. They were pointless but they added a sense of casualness to the piece. The top part of the dress was creased to have a lined appearance while the skirt was smoother. White lace danced along the U- neck line down on either side of the line of buttons and then along the hem of the dress. The lace also circles the sleeves which were short. Any part that was set apart by the lace was un-creased. Finally a thick belt of shiny white ribbon with a less shiny buckle hides the line where the top becomes the skirt and about a fourth of the top all together. This whole outfit was worn to celebrate another successful kill. There was a completely different outfit for tortures which helped in the torture itself._

_ She continues walking until finally she stops in front of a body in a puddle of blood. Lithuania had done a good job, she knew he would though, being hopelessly in love with her he would have done anything she asked perfectly in hope to gain her favor. She smiles sadly, if only he knew. Peering down at the body she pokes it in the side with the toe of her shoe, testing consciousness. No response. She clicks her tongue in distaste, disappointed that her rather impressive, calm entrance went unnoticed. Well, she would be noticed now. She lifts her foot again, digging the heel into a previously dislocated shoulder, happily hearing a sickening crack from either the acromion or the clavicle bone. Hearing a pained gasp from the body she smiles as the head turns to face her, dark hair darkened even more in the owners own blood covers half of the pained and weary face. Golden eyes slowly look at the foot in his shoulder and then climb up to the face smiling as if she didn't have her heel into his shoulder. He meets the blue eyes and lets out a single word from his swollen, bloodied lips. _

_ "Belarus."_

_ The named woman smiles gleefully and digs her heel in even more. Earning another pained gasp the man's head drops back into his own blood. His golden eyes following her, the best they could as the darkness had begun to creep in from the edges warning him of his physical limits._

_ "Why so formal Yao?" The woman asks, taking her heel out of his shoulder with a last painful twist. She did need him conscious after all._

_ "Why did you do this, aru?" Yao asks after catching his breath unable to help his verbal tick but cursing it all the same. He knew he was going to die here, he had lost too much blood, no one knew where he was and he hadn't been absent long enough for anyone to have more than a mild interest. Natalia obviously wasn't going to patch him up. She wasn't one to play games like her brother was; she was straighter to the point. A surprisingly nice feature drowned within a sea of horrible ones. The older country watches her as she crouches down, the hem of her dress just above his puddle of blood as she gets as close to eye level as she could while still staying clean._

_ "You're not so formal with Ivan," She says ignoring his question, her grin growing almost sadistic as she also answers the question. "aru~." She adds for good measure, mocking his way of speaking. She then stands and chuckles as his following eyes grow wide with realization. "You see," She says turning away from him, the top layer of the skirt of her dress flowing out over the bloodied man. "Ivan is mine, and until he realizes that I'm going to keep him away from trash like you who will only get in our way." She says turning around her face twisted into a mask of blind rage and swiftly stepping over to the man and digging her heel into his back. He lets out a scream of pain from yet another wound. Natalia takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, then letting her calm smile from the beginning resume, she pulls her heel out of his back and turns away again._

_ "You will die today in this alley, in your own blood. I will let Ivan find you and I will be there to comfort him, as he releases you he will find his true love. Me." She finishes. Natalia reaches into her bra to grab a small panda plushy. Smiling at the cute thing she begins to walk away. Look up in front of her she throws the plushy over her shoulder, it lands with a sickening plop in the blood right in front of Yao's face as tears make a track through the blood and dirt on his face. The female nation walks back down the alley, her heels clicking the death bell announcing the demise of one Wang Yao and with him one Ivan Braginski's ability to love. But she would find that out later._


End file.
